


of war and family

by Kingofhell413



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Please r&r, This is also on wattpad, i dont know, i have no idea who gonna be with who yet, other parts are not, some of this is cannon, there maybe a vote, this has come from my own head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingofhell413/pseuds/Kingofhell413
Summary: Jonathan was 13 when his mother died, her last action was shoving on to a ship with his uncle that was new york bound, telling him to find his real father. His 'father'? well, he was the one to kill her a few seconds after he was on the ship.  now 5 years later the revolution is starting he joins and becomes friends with the hamilsquad. he finds a big messy family and finds his birth father, but when his 'father' comes looking for him will he lose everything, as secrets he wishes weren't true comes to light.





	of war and family

Jonathan was awoken rather rudely by his uncle who had very kindly thrown ice cold water over him.

"Why would you do that!?!" He shot up shaking his head like a dog making his hair whip the corner of his eye. the only answer he got laughter and a towel to the face. he glared at his uncle for a few more seconds waiting for his laughter to die down before scrubbing at his hair.

"I'm sorry but you wouldn't wake, I tried everything else... including tickling." the grin never left the older male's face. Jonathan took a moment to examine it, the man had wrinkles that were starting to form at the edges of his eyes and mouth. And his hair was beginning to fall out giving him an aged look. (in truth he was only around 9 years older then Jonathan so he wasn't actually that old). he shook his head once more getting rid of the last few droplets of water.

"So what's lined up for today?" His uncle owned a small shop that practically sold everything. he called it was useful stuff that would cost a fortune anywhere else. Jonathan himself called it junk. his uncle's grin turned into a smile and he pointed at Jonathan.

"You, my dear nephew, are going to the harbour to pick up some more awesome stuff I order" Jonathan groaned, every other day he had to travel to the harbour to pick up something they ordered. his uncle scoffed "don't give me that you might see a cute girl or two" he then turned and skipped out the room quickly followed by the towel, which Jonathan throw in a pathetic attempt to hit the man.

Jonathan loved his uncle, the man had done more for him then he cared to admit. but he was just too much for him to handle sometimes.

he sighed before climbing out of the (now soaked) bed and took a moment to look in his broken mirror. cocoa coloured skin spotted with freckles. green-blue eyes and dark reddish brown hair stared back at him. he traced a pattern using his freckles and ran his hand along a scar on his collarbone. he hit the palm of his hand against his head stopping himself from falling into the memory behind it. he then picked up the gold locket resting against the centre of his chest. "Hey, mama" he kissed it and smiled, letting it drop back against his chest. it was all he had left of her.. well that and his memories.

he opened the drawer below the mirror. pulling out a shirt and light blue vest he tucked them on. making sure the locket was well hidden, no point in getting mugged and losing it. he then pulled out a pair of brown trousers and pulled them on, pulling his hair into a loose ponytail,(the front part fell out, covering his left eye he pushed it behind his ear), before moving down to the store below. his uncle was placing up displays ready to open.

"I'm off" he placed what looked like a jar full of eyes on one of the shelves and turned towards Jonathan, he smiled.

"OK, Jacky should be up and about by now." Jacky was the horse they owned Jonathan had picked her himself. they were not disappointed with his choice. she was able to carry twice her own weight which was good when a big shipment came in.

"Alright, later then" his uncle waved at him. he exited the shop making his way around to the back where a stable conjoined to the back of the house was. opening up the door he jumped back as a snout was pushed into his face, "nice to see you to girl."

he brushed to snout with the tips of his fingers. the horse gave an impatient snort."alright alright keep your fur on", he moved letting the horse brush past him. she really was a beauty, a coat like midnight, which faded off to white with dark circles spotted her hind. this had a huge contrast to her mare and tail which were golden. when the light hit her coat it shined giving her a full body halo. brushing his hand along her as walked past whipping her tail in his face, "what is it with people hitting me in the face?" he sighed, then walked into the now empty stable and took the wagon equipment. walking back out, Jacky bowed her head allowing him to pass it over her head.he then lead her to the wagon and attached her to it. "ready to go girl" he got another snort in an answer. he jogged back to the stable and grabbed the whip, he didn't use it much only to keep her attention.he returned and climbed on to the wagon seat, tapping Jacky with the whip. she lunged forward out of surprise, she turned her head to glare at him, he smiled at her as she huffed flicking her tail. she then started forward, he laughed and turned her onto the road.

"Jonathan!" he stopped Jacky and turned towards his uncle. "I need you to call at Hercules' on the way back, pick up that shirt and jacket I sent in last week." he nodded to show that he had heard. before nudging Jacky to move, she complied.

he gave his uncle a small wave as he moved away from their home and towards the harbour. after a while, he heard the sound of an argument taking place. he pauses and sighed when he saw who it was.

"still scamming people Micky?" the boy in question turned towards him as did who he was arguing with. he'd known Micky since he'd come to America and he was his best friend... when he wasn't scamming people that were.

"Scamming Nat really, I was just trying to help this fine gentleman out is all honest" he then jester to the other man. "and he called me a liar of all things Natty!, me a liar!" he held his hand against his chest. To anyone else they would think he was actually offended.he grinned at his friend.

"honesty and Micky k tony do not and will never go together." Micky huffed and stuck his tongue out at him, the stranger smiled in amusement at the two. "so stranger what was he _helping_ you with?" Micky crossed his arms over his chest and pouted like a child would. this only amused the stranger further. who turned towards Jonathan.

"I'm looking for the crows nest inn, do you know it?" he then looked at the stranger. he was a lot older and was clearly an officer in the army, dressed in the blue uniform with stars on his shoulders. he was taller with broad shouldered and had an aura of authority. but when he looked at his face the lines were smooth and he had a spark in his eyes.

"Yeah, it's down by the harbour. I'm actually heading down there if you want a lift sir" the man looked up at him and took a moment to consider the offer.

"sure I don't see why not, as long as it's not a bother to you young sir" Jonathan shook his head and moved up. the man picked up a bag that Jonathan hadn't seen before. he then climb on, chucking the bag into the back of the wagon. sitting next to him, he towered over Jonathan sitting down, he gave him a slight smile. Jonathan then spotted a familiar figure marching down the street.

"ooh, Micky I'd run if I were you" Micky stopped pouting and tilted his head at him.

"why?" Jonathan felt a grin spread across his face.

"cause your ma's is up the street and she does not look happy" he pointed and watched in pure delight. the colour drain from his friends face. as he followed the direction of his arm. he then turned and fled, pushing and shoving people out of the way. his mother spotted this and upped her pace. Jonathan waved at her, she stopped and gave him a small smile and wave before returning to her warpath. he laughed and look at the man sat next to him, who share a small smile with him, he hit Jacky with the whip once again. he got a huff in response.

"so what brings you to New York anyway?" he scoped the man out of the corner of his eye.

"the war, I'm trying to get volunteers to up our numbers" the man's eyes stayed on road in front of them.

"there isn't going to a war though, that all talk" he knew this was true any rebellion would be crushed, he turned Jacky down towards a harbour.

"it's talk right now, but all it takes is one move and" he snapped his fingers, "and everything changes, I'm just trying to prepare as best I can". Jonathan nodded he couldn't the slight laugh that escaped his lips. the man raised an eyebrow at him.

"sorry, it's just... that's something my mother would have said, prepare for the worst and expect it as well." he allowed a smile to take over his face.

"That doesn't sound like the best advice" he locked eyes with the man for a moment, before tearing them away.

"Maybe to someone who didn't know her" he stole a glance at the man. "My mother was prepared for everything. grazed your knee she had a full first aid kit on her." He chuckled and smiled, the other man share the smile "you wouldn't be able to walk with the number of badgers she'd put on." he took a breath "but she could light up any room just by being there. she wasn't the centre of attention or anything, but you just knew she was there." he shook his head "sorry I was rambling."

"its ok, I actually knew someone like that actually a long time ago" he seemed to be lost in his own memory. they sat in silence for a while, before the man turned to him, "so your not gonna join up then" Jonathan didn't look at him.

"only if war breaks out," he sighed and tugged at his sleeve. "my uncles has forbidden me from joining up unless there's a war." the man opened his mouth most likely to ask something, but he closed it after a moment. it took them a few more minutes to reach the inn. it was full of life people were hanging out of windows screaming at each other. "hey we are then the crow nest inn" he made a swiping gesture towards the building, and the man smiled at him.

"thank you for the ride mister...." Jonathan smiled and held his hand out towards the man. "Jonathan Danson" the man gripped his hand and once again shared his smile. "General George Washington." he'd heard the name before, his uncle had talked about the man, called him a war hero. "I hope to see you again then, general Washington" they nodded at each other, the general grabbed his bag from the wagon. "I hope so Mr Danson" he waved and walked away towards the inn. jonathan watched him go, before nudging jacky to start moving again.


End file.
